zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Zootopia Police Department/Gallery
Images relating to the ZPD. |-|Concept Art = Zpd real locations.jpeg Nick Lemmings ZPD.jpeg Zpd different layers.jpeg Desk 01.png Desk 05.png Chief Bogo Bullpen.png ZPD Bullpen.png Nick Escaping the ZPD.png ZPD Exterior Sketches.png Bogo's Office Art.jpeg Tumblr o3yqey2wBe1smbi1co1 500.jpg Tumblr o3yqey2wBe1smbi1co2 500.jpg |-|Screenshots = Building ZPD-entrance.jpg ZPD front - Zootopia.png Fangmeyer Wolf.png ZPD-frontdesk.jpg ZPD-interior.jpg Clawhauser-return.PNG Judy-Bullpen.png JudyBullpen.jpg Chief Bogo's Office ZPD.png|Chief Bogo's Office Officers Everybody-sit.PNG ZPDwolves.jpg Undercover Cops.PNG Happy Birthday FRancine.png Police Officers.png Chief Bogo MM File.png Arm Wrestling.png Shut your mouth Wilde.png Officers walking through jungle.png RD-Officers1.jpg HandOverBadge.jpg ZPd at Asylum.png Miscellaneous EAF ZPD.png|An application form for the ZPD Judy Ad.jpeg|Judy Hopps on an advertisement for the ZPD |-|Video Games = Zootopia Party ZPD Headquarters.png|The ZPD as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover |-|Zootopia: Crime Files = ZPD Crime Files.jpeg|The ZPD as seen in Zootopia: Crime Files Case #1: A Jewel of a Nut Crime_Files_-_Clawhauser_Happy.PNG Clawhauser - Jeweled Acorn.png Clawhauser - Saliva and Sunflower Soda.png Judy Hopps - Cheek Pouches.png Crime Files - Twitchy Squirrel.PNG Clawhauser - Pawprints.png Judy Hopps - 1.25" Hind Paws.png Judy Hopps - Merle.png Case #1v2: The Wolf of Paw Street CF2x01 Statue.PNG Talk to Dribs.png Clawhauser - Torn Fabric.png Judy Hopps - Red Shirt and Small.png Chief Bogo - Strange Symbol.png Case #2: Melting Messes Clawhauser - Vandals and Jumbeaux's Café.png Judy Hopps - Ice Cream Smear.png Nick Wilde - Sticky Somethings.png Clawhauser - Jumbeaux's Café and Paul.png Clawhauser - Jumbeaux's Shelves.png Judy Hopps - Peanut Evidence.png Nick Wilde - Elephant.png Nick Wilde - Earl.png Nick Wilde - Short Fur.png Judy Hopps - Short Fur.png Judy Hopps - Elephant Prints and Peanut Candy Bar Wrapper.png Judy Hopps - Jumbeaux.png Judy Hopps - Jumbeaux2.png Nick Wilde - Paul.png Judy Hopps - Note.png Judy Hopps - Peanut Evidence.png Judy Hopps - Earl.png Nick Wilde - Earl2.png Nick Wilde - Clawhauser.png Clawhauser - Flora & Fauna.png PhernSelfie.PNG Case #2(v2): Seeds of Doubt Clawhauser - Vandalism and Flora & Fauna.png Talk_to_Earl.png Crime_Files_-_new_video.png Nick on 2 R's.jpg Judy Hopps - Potting Soil.png Nick Wilde - Dirty Somethings.png Clawhauser - The Culprit loves peanuts and Nutshells.png Clawhauser - Rodney and Pawn Shop Counter.png Clawhauser - Flora & Fauna2.png Judy Hopps - Pig Prints and Peanut Candy Bar.png Judy Hopps - Raoul.png Chief Bogo - Plaza.png Case #3: Slashy Tires Talk_to_Oates.png ZCF3_Detective-Oates.PNG Judy_likes_Oates.png Pleasure_to_meet_you_.png Nick_false_happy.png I_don't_give_praise_.png Clawhauser - Teddy.png Clawhauser - Slashed Tire and Claws.png Clawhauser - Greasy Nails.png Judy Hopps - Plaza Street.png Judy Hopps - Bus Rider and Bus Pass.png Clawhauser - Marie.png Detective Oates - Antonio.png Detective Oates - Sidewalk.png Case #4: Missing Opossum Report Nick_Circle_of_Life.png OatesSC.PNG CF4VictorDie.PNG CF4JudyMystery.PNG CF4TwoInchPaws.PNG CF4ClawhauserGold.PNG CF4BorrowedTime.PNG CF4FurStyler.PNG CF4NickTMI.PNG Chief Bogo-Kevin.png CF4ClawhauserKevin.PNG CF4OatesDeep.PNG Sleepy_and_forgetful_Clawhauser.png OatesGallop.PNG OatesMane.PNG CF4RodentATM.PNG LouiseNumber.PNG CF4OneSuspect.PNG Case #5: Necklace Nabbers DonutDMV.PNG QuestionDinks.PNG ClawhauserPhil.PNG LeonardPamphlet.PNG NickCostumes.PNG Smart_bunny_cute_fox.jpg Nick cute one.png DonnaPlanner.PNG OatesClosure.PNG Case #6: The Big Catch DribsBall.PNG FlowerFlour.PNG TracksStick.PNG CF6ClawhauserBanner.PNG IntroduceGia.PNG NickFlour.PNG QuestionChuckles.PNG Judy on literally.jpg ChucklesQuiet.PNG GiaSolvedPage.PNG ReubenOffice.PNG ClawhauserSolvePuzzle.PNG Case #7: Guilty As Charged CF7ClawhauserReceipt.PNG CF7ClawhauserTiny.PNG CF7OatesAlice.PNG CF7OatesCouchGems.png CF7ClawhauserTrash.PNG CF7ClawhauserFindings.PNG CF7CheckOnClara.PNG CF7JudyZing.png CF7TalkToAlice.PNG CF7PhyllisNolteAlice.PNG CF7ClawhauserSongbook.PNG CF7FavoriteSong.PNG Case #8: Burgled Berries CF8StolenBerries.PNG CF8VanKey.PNG CF8FinnickVan.PNG CF8TheaterFan.PNG CF8OatesFruitStand.PNG CF8FinnicksEyebrows.PNG CF8WorksLate.PNG CF8KateesPrints.PNG CF8ProudDay.PNG CF8ChiefBogoFinnick.png CF8ChiefBogoCleo.png CF8ChiefBogoGlenn.png CF8Clawhauser - Juicing Tool.png Case #9: Jail Break! CF9BogoBadNews.png CF9ChucklesEscape.PNG CF9HelpedEscape.PNG CF9OatesFreedom.PNG CF9DirtyKey.PNG CF9Pamphlet.PNG CF9QuestionNeil.PNG CF9JailKey.PNG CF9BoneheadMove.PNG CF9ChucklesRuckus.PNG CF9QuestionHerbert.PNG CF9AnythingSuspicious.png CF9SimpleJanitor.png CF9TerribleWitnessBriefingRoom.png CF9JudyDisplayCase.png CF9Don'tcleanthings.png CF9Emptydisplaycase.png CF9Herbertwouldknow.png CF9HerbertSeal.png CF9HerbertYolanda.png CF9OnlyAFew.PNG CF9StolenSeal.PNG CF9Yolandaworried.png CF9SequoiaTowersPamphletTwothings.png CF9TalktoHerbert.png CF9Don'tnoticeSavestime.png CF9HerbertChocolateWrapper.png CF9ClawhauserKey.PNG CF9Front.PNG CF9BlackWhiteFur.PNG CF9OatesSeal.PNG CF9Phil.PNG CF9YolandaTony.PNG CF9HeyTony.PNG CF9FanofDeranged.png CF9TonyKeenInterest.png CF9AskNeil.PNG CF9RealSwell.PNG CF9NeedChocolate.PNG CF9NeilAdmit.PNG CF9BogoYolanda.PNG CF9LeftFolder.PNG CF9ThanksPhotos.PNG CF9NoCriminal.PNG CF9TonyChocolate.PNG CF9BogoTony.PNG CF9TonyCardigan.PNG |-|Miscellaneous = Police badge.png|The badge worn by officers Oie transparent-19.png|A badge as seen on Zootopia: As Told by Emoji |-|Merchandise = 81d32EAVTuL. SL1500 .jpg ZHB Map.png BC2.png LGB2.png LGB19.png MJP7.png BTLR1.png Category:Galleries Category:Location Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Predator Galleries Category:Prey Galleries Category:Establishment Galleries